Complications!
by MEA85
Summary: Well It seems that Bill and Sookie are now together at last but with some minor complications.
1. Chapter 1

Complications!

Author: Megan Arlitz

Disclaimer: I don't own the Southern Vampires. Sole copyright belongs to Charlaine Harris.

Rated: MA

Pairing: Bill and Sookie!

Summary: After From Dead to Worse!

************************************************************************

_**Chapter 1**_

_**I was working at Merlotte's tonight, Monday night during Football season. Bill was in the bar waiting to talk to me. **_

_**I was still pretty upset with him about him lying to me about his true intentions with me. But I am getting over it. I had loved him. I walked over to his table and asked him if he would like anything, he ordered a bottle of O-Negative, which is his favorite!**_

_**I then came back with the bottle and a glass for him to pour it into. I looked around to see if every one's glasses were full and I sat down with Bill so he can talk to me. He then proceeded to tell me what would happen to him if he did not do what he was told. It was a horrific story; he would be punished by silver by being wrapped in it, I knew that was a bad thing, as I have seen what silver does to a vampire.**_

_**I looked around at the glasses once again and they were still full. He apologized to me once again for lying to me and told me that he had loved me and still loves me. I told him that we needed to finish this conversation at my house after I had gotten off of work. He said that would be a great idea.**_

_**I had to deal with some customers fill there drinks up and deal with what they were saying in their heads. Monday Night Football in Bon Temps was popular since Sam had gotten some Hi-Deph TV's put in!**_

_**As the night got over with I did my side work, filled up napkin holders, salt and pepper shakers and the sugar packets. I got done with that, proceeded to Sam's office to get my purse out of his desk, and told him that I was off for the night and that I would see him on Wednesday since I have off on Tuesday!**_

_**I got in my car to drive home and there was Bill waiting for me to pull up, he was sitting on my porch. Amelia and Octavia were gone for the week, they went to New Orleans to visit with their families so I was grateful about that. I walked up to my house and Bill had pulled me to him to give me a deep sensual kiss, I had missed this, my libido was doing happy dances all around my nether regions. I then pulled away from him and told him that we needed to talk first.**_

_**I then invited him back into my house since I had rescinded his invitation last time. We went into the living room I sat on a chair so we could talk and he sat across from me on the couch. I then asked him if he could tell me everything that was going on in his head and if he was on any sort of mission from anyone! He did not owe Eric any thing so I was happy about that, he did not owe anyone anything, so again I was happy about that! He was not doing anything undercover! He then apologized once more for the way he acted and just did not tell me what was going on, he was sorry about Lorena, the vampire that I had killed. He was ecstatic that I had killed her, the two people he would only have loyalties to now are Eric and Felipe the new King!**_

_**I forgave him, I told him since he was now being honest with me. I told him that I was now over it. I got up and went over to sit by him on the couch, there was a fire roaring in the background that he had lit before we started talking. He then once again looked into my eyes and said he was sorry once again for the pain he has caused me. I then looked at him and kissed him, I have never wanted him more than I have now. I laid out a blanket on the floor with some pillows. He was sitting on the couch I then pulled him up to me and started to unbutton his shirt he was taking my shirt off more or less ripping it off then ripped off my bra and he got down on his knees and pulled off my shorts and my panties, as he was doing this I unbuttoned his pants and slid those off along with his underwear! **_

_**He started to caress my nipple with his thumb and the other with his tongue. I had missed this coming from him. He had gotten on top of me and his fangs ran out and looked up at me and with a nod of my head he came down and bit me on my femoral artery to feed I was his again he licked on the wound so it would heal then he entered me with easily since I was wet with anticipation wanting him inside me. He said my name Sookie, god was that a turn on when he said my name with his deep voice and drawn out. He was thrusting harder and faster, God, I could not take it any more, I said screw this I got on him and started to ride him so I can control the pace I rode him as hard and as fast as I could I climaxed and he the followed suit. As the fire was settling down in the fire place Bill had picked me up and took me to the bed room laid me down on my bed then he got in on the other side.**_

_**He looked at me and said I love you Sookie, you are in my protection now. I told him that I loved him as well. It was pretty close to dawn and I knew he would have to go away until sunset he got up after a long sensual deep kiss he went to his hidey hole that he had built for him self once upon a time. **_

_**I had woken up at noon today knowing that I had to run some errands today, go to the grocery store and to the post office. I would also get a pack of Tru Blood for Bill since obviously he was back in my life. I knew Bill was safe at my house, no one knew he was there except for me. I wanted to get back to him! I had put everything in the past for him, I love him, as he loves me. It was about 4:45 when I got back to my house Bill would be rising in about 45 minutes it is winter so the sunset came early. I put all the groceries away, that all took about 10 minutes to do. I then sat on the couch with a romance novel, I then heard rustling in the other room, was Bill waking early, then that's right it dawned on me older vampires do not need as much sleep as the newer ones do.**_

_**I ran into the room and started to kiss on him he said he was hungry. I then forgot as soon as vampire wakes they are hungry. I told him that I had gotten him some Tru Blood for him to have while he was here. I went into the kitchen and microwaved it for him a good 15 seconds and I sloshed it around so it would be warm all over not just in spots. After I gave it to him he drank it down real fast not letting anything go to waste. I got up from the table and I took his hand and then led him into the bedroom, I wanted him more than anything. He could feel that since he's had my blood…**_

_**He barely slept in anything as it was he only had on a t-shirt and his underwear. So I did not have much to take off of him. He however had a lot to take off of me, a sweater a t-shirt and my bra and jeans and my underwear. He made haste with the garments that were once on my back were now lying on the floor. I then kissed him his back turned to the bed I started to get on top of him, he was not having this tonight he turned me so my back was turned to the bed, he then laid me gently down on the bed crawling on me kissing every square inch on my body he got to my nipples and started to suck on them going back and forth he glanced up at me, man what more could I want. He then pushed his way inside of me with no effort at all he was thrusting making me moan and scream his name. I was so close to my climax he backed off and I had begged him to go faster and harder I climaxed then and screamed his name in passion he then came and fell down on top of me! **_

_**It was only 7:30 for Christ sakes what are we to do now. He had mentioned to me that I have not eaten dinner, he was always courteous about that, always making sure that I had something to eat. **_

_**I had went into the kitchen and made my self a Steak that I had purchased today and I also made me baked potato with it as well, I have a vampire now who is feeding off of me every so often, I would need to keep my blood to his liking. I would need B-12, Protein to keep my self going..**_

_**It was about 8:30 that I had gotten done eating we then proceeded into the living room I pulled out one of the games that we played when he was at my house before anything happened. I picked out Scrabble and we had played it. He always won of course, He was 173 years old and knew more words than I did. **_

_**He had lost tonight's game and was very shocked about that. I pulled out a movie to watch so we could have something more else to do.**_

_**TBC**_


	2. Chapter 2

Complications!

Author: Megan Arlitz

Disclaimer: I don't own the Southern Vampires. Sole copyright belongs to Charlaine Harris.

Rated: MA

Pairing: Bill and Sookie!

Summary: After From Dead to Worse!

************************************************************************

_**Chapter 2**_

_**As the movie was getting over that we had watched I was feeling pretty frisky. It got over about midnight. I was so happy that Bill and I had the house to our selves for the night! I looked at him, he was content with just being with me, but I wanted him now sexually. I leaned over to kiss him on his cheek then I turned his face towards me, I kissed him on the lips and started to take off his shirt (which was a Henley) I loved these shirts on him, and his pants. I just had on some pajama pants and a t-shirt. **_

_**I got on top of him straddle him I leaned down and I kissed him on his lips and I started to kiss around his neck, that did it for him, he then hastily leaned up and switched our positions, so that I would be on the bottom, he took off my shirt and threw it aside and he did the same with my pj pants. He started out kissing me on my lips and worked his way down my body and he licked on my clit and came back up and was caressing my right nipple with his right thumb as he was suckling on my other nipple. I was wet with anticipation waiting for him to stake his claim once again. He then thrusted into me, I screamed in agony because it felt so damn good. He put me on all fours, he thrusted home again, going harder and faster I screamed with my climax and he kept going till I climaxed yet again then he screamed with pleasure as he climaxed.**_

_**We both laid there for a few minutes in post-coital bliss. **_

_**His cell phone had rang, It was Eric, (What did he want?) they were talking so fast, so I didn't get a chance to actually hear what was going on. **_

_**Bill told me that I needed to go with him Eric needed to talk to me, great what I didn't want! I hated going to go see Eric and even to talk to him, was not my cup of tea! **_

_**I had gone and gotten in some appropriate clothing to go see Eric.**_

_**We got in Bill's BMW and he was driving faster than I have seen him drive! We got to Shreveport where Fangtasia was! It was closed for a Tuesday night which is quite interesting; they were always open on Tuesday's. **_

_**We went in through the back, where the employee entrance was! As we got in Eric greeted us both. He then led us back to his office so we could talk business! Oh great, I hated business. He told me that the King of New York Abbot Falls enlisted in my services to help him out. I was like oh great Bill and I have not been together but a day and a half and I was already getting used again. He told me that we would have to leave Thursday; I was like great I hated doing this to Sam. He told me he had already talked to my shifter boss and said that it was ok, and then Eric had told him that he would be sending someone over while I was gone. I hated that he always went over my head to talk to Sam!**_

_**Eric the preceded to tell me that he would pay for my services, $25,000 to be exact, that would take care of some bills that I needed to pay off! I was reluctant to say no but this is Eric and he has a power over me (damn blood bond.) So that was that, I was heading to New York in less than a day and to tell you the truth I was not happy with that. **_

_**Eric and Bill would be accompanying me on this trip to New York. Oh great what I needed two Vampires who loved me. Eric and I once shared a bed, when he was under a spell that witches had put on him! I and Bill are now present lovers! **_

_**Eric told me that we would be leaving the area at 8 p.m. sharp, he told me to pack warm since it was winter! **_

_**I had gotten home from Eric's bar and started to pack since I would have no time to do tomorrow since I was working the say shift. I didn't really have anything warm at all to take to New York to keep warm. I was miffed about that. **_

_**After I had got done packing Bill and I saw that it was becoming dawn, and I knew he would go into the hidey hole soon. I just wanted to be with him for a short while. I told him my troubles of not having a jacket warm enough for New York in the winter. **_

_**I looked at him and I told him that I loved him and that I am very scared about this trip coming up. He told me that I had nothing to worry about since him and Eric was going to be there to protect me. **_

_**Then I kissed him tenderly on the lips, I let off and he kissed me deep and so sensually, it got my nether regions doing tap dances. Ok now I just wanted him bad…. He ripped off my shirt and ripped off my jeans and my under garments, as he was doing that I was ripping off his shirt and his khakis he always went commando, which was nice. He kissed each of my nipples and worked his way down and licked on my nub a little before I climaxed, he then came rushing up and entered me full force slammed it home kept pushing in and out faster and harder each thrust brought me closer and closer to my climax the last and final thrust home sent me into my climax as it sent him to his climax he reared his head back and gave a very satisfying growl!**_

_**I had fallen asleep a little there after wards. When I had woken Bill was gone, either at home or in his hidey hole. I had to be up by noon in order to get to work on time! I hated to be late for work. I already knew Sam was not going to be happy when I got there since I was going to be leaving tomorrow with the two vampires who nearly get me killed every time I am with them!**_

_**The shift at Merlotte's went incredulously fast, since there was a lot of foot traffic in tonight, the patrons in the city loved to drink. At the end of my shift I did my side work, and yelled to Sam that I was leaving, he told me to be safe! I hated that he cared for me and I did not care for him the way he cared for me.**_

_**I got home about 2 in the morning; I did not find Bill there, I called him on his cell phone and found out that he was trying to get stuff ready for the trip as well, I asked if I should come over I wanted to be in some ones company tonight! He said sure come on over. Tonight we did not have sex but we just laid in each others arms talking about the up coming trip.**_

_**I wondered what the King of New York wanted from me. I wondered if he had people stealing from him, wonder if there was a war brewing, or I even wondered if FOTS was in the picture! I was now not a happy camper, I hated the FOTS since they had tried to kill me; luckily I was saved that night. **_

_**I was just so happy to be in bill's arms as I slept. I had woken up at 2 in the after noon.**_

_**Bill had left me a present, with a note! He had gotten me a heavy coat for the trip up to New York!**_

_**Sookie, my dear I knew you were complaining about not having something warm to wear in New York, so I had gotten you this jacket, you will need it! **_

_**I love you,**_

_**Bill**_

_**I had some errands to run today, went to post to stop the mail, call Amelia and Octavia and tell them I was not going to be home, that I was going to be in New York! I called Jason to let him know as well, he was not my favorite person in the world but he was still my brother. I asked him to pick the mail up till Saturday since Amelia would be back on Sunday!**_

_**I got back to my house trying to clean up what mess I and Bill had caused, and to finish packing!**_

_**By the time 5:30 rolled around Bill was at my house with his things and I had my things all packed. He got them into the trunk of his BMW and left for the Shreveport Airport so we could get all checked in. Eric was already there waiting for us to show up.**_

_**TBC….**_


	3. Chapter 3

Complications!

Author: Megan Arlitz

Disclaimer: I don't own the Southern Vampires. Sole copyright belongs to Charlaine Harris.

Rated: MA

Pairing: Bill and Sookie!

Summary: After From Dead to Worse!

************************************************************************

_**Chapter 3**_

_**We were on the plane waiting to take off. I hated to fly. It was my worst fear in the world. Luckily I had Bill there with me to calm me down. As we were being taxied out to the runway I was getting more and more scared by the moment. I think the next place we go, I am driving, I am getting a rental car and I am driving. **_

_**As we took of my fingers were deep with in the seat cushion just to take my fear away. We got into the air; things were starting to get better. We were going to a Hotel that accommodates both humans and vampires, it was called Duluth, hmm that is weird a hotel named after a city, maybe the owner was originally from Duluth, MN. **_

_**We landed in NYC it was only a 3 hour flight there. Not to long at all. There was a driver waiting for us he went and got our bags from the flight attendants and put them in the back of the trunk of the limo. Eric had gotten into the limo first then I had gotten in then Bill was right behind me, yup they were protecting me alright. **_

_**I hate that Eric had to come on this trip, but I knew it was for the best. We had arrived to the hotel. Eric went and got us all checked into the hotel and got our room keys for us. He came back and gave our keys to us. We were on the 5**__**th**__** floor of The Duluth. Bill and I had room 506 and Eric had 507. As me and Bill got all settled in our room for the night Eric knocked on our door, oh what did he want. I wanted some peace for the night. Turns out Eric just wanted to talk business. Friday night would be a day of rest from the trip. Saturday we would have to go meet the King of New York, at 8 p.m. sharp. I was not ready for this, least I had a day to prepare my self. I had gotten a envelope from Eric and low and behold what was in it was money for me to go and get some clothes while I was in New York and some clothes to wear while I make my self in presence of the King.**_

_**Eric had left the room finally so that Bill and I would have some time to our selves.**_

_**Bill had turned to me and looked at me with intent of fucking me. He started to walk towards me I just stood still he came to me and kissed me with one of the deepest kisses he has ever gave me. He then pushed me towards the bed and laid me down he was starting to undress me so passionately (he was in no hurry tonight) He took my bra off and started to rub on my nipples and he moved his head down towards them licking both of my nipples back and forth. Getting me wetter and wetter he kissed me on my stomach and found his way to my nub working on it diligently then he took his tongue and shoved it in me and god did that feel wonderful moving it all around inside me. He came up to kiss me on my lips I gave him a deep kiss and he entered me very tenderly he came down and kissed me and started thrusting in and out harder and faster. He got me to my climax he kept going and he got me to climax again, this time with him. He collapsed on top of me and rolled off of me so I could breathe. **_

_**We lay there afterwards in post-coital bliss, I was in heaven! I lay there thinking luckily I was the only one who could hear my thoughts. I was in New York with two Vampires; I was safe, especially with the one laying right next to me.**_

_**I had fallen asleep. By the time I had wakened, Bill was already in his coffin asleep for the day. I had woken up at noon, I missed the breakfast menu but I would go downstairs and get my self some lunch.**_

_**I got in the shower to make my self presentable for the crowd. I took the envelope with me that Eric had given me. There was one hundred dollars cash and then there was a credit card for me to use while I was out for the day. **_

_**I went down for lunch; I had a Chicken Philly, with fries with a coke. After I had paid the bill I wondered out and about! I had found a shop that had something that I could wear to meet the king. I found a long black dress with straps. I bought some black heels to go along with the dress and a black purse. I found some other things just in case I was going to be needed a few more days by the King. I did not spend much wohoot. Eric was not going to kill me for spending his money.**_

_**I got back to the hotel around 5:30 so I knew Bill would be awake by the time I got back to the room. When I got in, Bill was not there, I walked across the hall and knocked on Eric's door he answered in just his sweatpants, he told me that he had to send Bill off to run some errands for him. He invited me in with him. He looked good I loved how I could see his ass and god did I love that ass. **_

_**I walked into the room Eric had sat down on the bed and invited me over to sit with him. We needed to talk about this Blood Bond between us and how obviously it was never going to go away. He told me that I needed to accept the fact that I will always love him and that he would always love me, and that I needed to choose between him and Bill, he goes on to tell me why, since Bill has always lied to me and hurt me. Eric has done the opposite, he went with me to an Orgy, kept me from being bonded to Adrian and was there the night of the soda can bomb. He was always there to protect me while Bill was not.**_

_**Lover.**_

_**Yes **_

_**I love you, you will always know that. You will see one day that I am not going to lie to you or hurt you. This bond tells me that I feel what you feel.**_

_**And what you are feeling right now lover is lust. The same lust I am feeling, I know you want me as I want you. (Oh why was he right about that!) He leaned over to kiss me on the lips and I kissed him back with a kiss that I should not have. But I wanted this so bad I love(d) Eric. He started to take off the clothing that I had on from the day, sweater, t-shirt and my bra along with my jeans and panties. He took one of my breasts in one of his hands and kissed me deeply. I moaned with anticipation. I then took of his sweat pants. I kissed him all the way down to his member I licked on it a few times and he groaned. I came back up and he gave me a kiss, he went down all my body and got to my swollen nub licking on it vigorously. He brought me close to my climax as he did that he slid into me with one huge thrust into me he started pounding away harder and faster, he then met my climax with his climax. He leaned down and bit me right under my arm, taking a few swigs of my blood to satisfy him.**_

_**He told me that he needed to do that so in case there was any trouble that he could come and help me out! And yet I understood this. He told me that Bill would be on his way back shortly. **_

_**Great I was in no mood to deal with a fight between Bill and Eric. Nor was I in no mood to play the game of whose I was! I was my own independent person; I belonged to no one but my self. **_

_**Eric.**_

_**Yes Lover.**_

_**I love you.**_

_**I love you too lover.**_

_**Now I was confused of who I truly loved was it Bill or was it Eric. I hated this damn complication in my life. Why did this have to happen me! **_

_**I was already in the room waiting for Bill to return for the evening. He got back about two in the morning. He woke me up because I had fallen asleep; I was always a light sleeper. I woke up and I knew what I had to tell him. I had to tell him that I was with Eric tonight!**_

_**Bill.**_

_**Yes.**_

_**I need to tell you something!**_

_**What is it?**_

_**I was with Eric tonight. We shared a bed and he had drawn some blood from me. He was getting furious I could tell by the look on his face. He asked why I would ever betray him like that, weren't we getting a long just fine then this happens. I told him. I could not explain it. That it was the blood bond that me and Eric shared.**_

_**We had a talk tonight he told me what having a blood bond entails. That we would feel what each other wants and needs are and that we would always somehow love each other.**_

_**He was even more furious when I told him about the "love" thing. I could understand. He got up out of the bed and stormed out.**_

_**I went over to Eric's room and knocked on his door. Eric answered, I told him that I had told Bill everything, and that he had took off and he did not tell me where he was going. Great. Eric tried calling Bill on his cell phone and could not get him. The last time Eric tried to get in touch with him, he got Bills voice mail and left him a message saying, we are leaving tomorrow at 7:30 p.m. to get to the Kings so be back here by then! **_

_**Eric had told me too stay over in his room for the night to ensure my safety for the night. I laid down in the king sized bed and fallen asleep for the night.**_

_**TBC**_


	4. Chapter 4

Complications!

Author: Megan Arlitz

Disclaimer: I don't own the Southern Vampires. Sole copyright belongs to Charlaine Harris.

Rated: M

Pairing: Bill and Sookie!

Summary: After From Dead to Worse!

************************************************************************

_**Chapter 4**_

_**I woke up just half past one, I was also hungry, with the little bit of cash that Eric had left me I was going to go get some lunch and return back to the my room to get my dress for the evening I found Eric's key so I could get back into his room!**_

_**I got into the room Bill and I were sharing he was back. His coffin was closed. I had gotten my shower supplies and my dress I took them back over to Eric's room. I went downstairs I had to try the Pizza here in New York, I hear it's famous! **_

_**Well to my delight it was delicious! After I had the pizza I paid my ticket. Then I heard something. :stupid fang banger why did you come here with those vamps: Great I did not need that on my plate right now.**_

_**I took my cue to leave, went straight for the elevator to get my self back up to the room.**_

_**Luckily the room Eric was staying in was not too far for me to get to. I swiped the key and got my self into the room to keep myself safe.**_

_**I turned the TV on in the room too drown out what was going on. I did not know why the King of New York wanted me, so my mind started to wonder about, was there a war a brewing or was someone stealing money.**_

_**It was getting close to dusk when I heard Eric getting out of his coffin. Damn he looked good just waking up. I kept looking at him and lust grew with in me, he felt that as well. I got up to go take my shower Eric followed suit. I took of my clothing that I had on and he just slid off his sweat pants. His gracious plenty was hard and that ass. It was so beautiful. His whole body was wonderful; I could not take my eyes off of him.**_

_**Lover, you are burning holes into my body either we take care of our little problem now or I am going to have to do something haste about it!**_

_**I got into the shower, he stepped in with me. I took the shampoo and started to lather it in his hair as I was doing this he took the soap and lathered it up and started to wash my body down, he got around my breast and worked around them diligently he got to my nipples and washed them and made them hard as this was happening I brought him up so that I could kiss him. He rubbed his hands down my body and his fingers found their way into my warm opening he slid his fingers in and out and then he replaced his fingers with his hard cock going in and out he lifted my right leg to make it easier for us. He brought me close to my orgasm and then with one hard final thrust I climaxed along with him, I loved that we climaxed together, such a huge turn on that he wanted to satisfy me.**_

_**We stepped out of the shower and dried off. I started to get dressed for tonight's events. I asked Eric what the King had wanted me for anyways, he told me that there was a possible war brewing amongst the Weres and the Vampires! So I was there to help sort things out, great why is it that I am now the peacemaker it seems!**_

_**I slipped on my black dress that I had got and I had Eric help me out with the zipper since I could not get it up all the way. I put on my black heels and stuffed some cash and my keycard into the purse that I had gotten. I put my hair up in a bun this evening. I had decided to stay commando, so there would be no lines. Eric looked at me up and down and said that I looked ravishing! It was getting close to 7:30, Eric had mentioned that I should take some of his blood so that I would be strong enough to fight if needed and be healthy. He slit his wrist and I drank from him making our bond even stronger. **_

_**We met Bill in the lobby and he gave me a once over and told me I looked beautiful. Eric had said that we needed to get going there was a limo waiting outside for us. Bill got into it first and then I got in then Eric after me. He closed the door and we were off to see the King. I asked what the King Falls was like; Eric told me that he was a great King to his State and treated his entire Sheriff's real well, that he was a well respected King.**_

_**I was more at ease once I found out what he was like. Some Kings and Queens were very brutal to their Sheriff's. The king lived in Long Island in a place called Brentwood! His mansion was beautiful. It had columns like you would find in Rome. Once inside we were in his Foyer the guard then searched my purse after that another guard named Ron Fox took us too the conference room, we entered and the King was sitting at the Head of the table. There were maybe fifty vampires in this room that were to help with the war. **_

_**Eric had introduced me to the King! **_

_**I had said Nice to meet you. He took me in as I stood there. I was scared a little not knowing what was going to happen! **_

_**Ms. Stackhouse.**_

_**Sookie please.**_

_**Sookie he said. I understand that you do not like to be summoned to be used, but I needed your help. As you can see there is a war brewing between us and the weres. They have spies and we have spies, they think that we are trying to claim all of New York, when we are not!**_

_**Great a turf war, these are not fun. I have seen my share of turf wars. Least I was on the vampire's side this time. Vampires and Weres really hated each other, but now they hate each other more since a Vamp had to go and open up his mouth to a were!**_

_**Sookie, would you please help us figure out what is going on with them? King Falls said!**_

_**Yes, I will do it!**_

_**Thank You!**_

_**Aright so what is it that I need to know or what am I going to be doing? **_

_**I have a human that you can meet her name is Brianna Lots. We are bonded like you and Eric are, so she is very loyal to me and I think you will like her! **_

_**Hello Ms. Stackhouse, I am Brianna Lots; I will be going out with you during the day to find out what exactly is going on!**_

_**Sookie please.**_

_**Alright Sookie. What time would you like to go out and do some scouting around tomorrow?**_

_**Around noon!**_

_**That sounds reasonable, as we both need our rest. Alright so I will pick you up at your Hotel around noon then!**_

_**Alright, I will be expecting you!**_

_**Eric.**_

_**Yes, Should we go now so I can get some rest before the day tomorrow!**_

_**Yes we should lover. I shall have Bill stay behind to get any more details!**_

_**Alright let me say bye to him.**_

_**Bill.**_

_**Yes.**_

_**Eric and I are leaving so I can rest before the morning!**_

_**Eric said to Bill, I need you to stay behind and come back with any details that the King will have for Sookie for what she needs to know!**_

_**Alright.**_

_**Bye Bill.**_

_**Bye sweetheart bill said and grabbed me and hugged me and kissed me on my hand!**_

_**Alright Eric lets go. I need rest it is nearly midnight! **_

_**Eric and I got in the limo for the ride back to the hotel and I started to feel Eric's lust for me once we got into it. We had the limo to ourselves; he put the partition up so the driver would not see us. Eric had given me a kiss and my nether regions were doing happy dances. He slid my dress up to find that I went commando, he slid his fingers in and out of me getting me ready for me to take him in. His gracious plenty that is he unbuttoned his black slacks and he was also commando very nice. He slid right into me with no problem. He pushed in and out very slowly making me begging for him to go faster and harder. The more I begged for it the closer I came to my climax he wanted to climax with me so the last push that was so fast and so hard we both climaxed. My head was spinning in wonderful bliss.**_

_**By the time we got to our hotel I could not walk. He carried me to his room 506. It was about one o'clock by the time we got back in!**_

_**I made my way to the bed and fell asleep when I heard a knock at the door it was three thirty in the morning. So I knew it had to be Bill with the details that I would need to know.**_

_**Eric opened up the door and sure enough it was Bill. **_

_**He had told me that Brianna is a very nice woman just like me, and that we would get along great during the day. That is a very good thing to know. The second thing would be that some of them are watching the Vampires real close to find out what is really going on. So more or less I and Brianna would have to go talk to the Weres and schedule a meeting between the two breeds of Supes the Vampires and the Weres.**_

_**This could get ugly real quick if Brianna and I did not get them to have this meeting that they need! **_

_**Then Bill told me that she would be here at noon like she had told me and we would be heading out to find the Head Were whose name was Dwayne Ket, to set up this meeting and find out anything that was going on since I could read Weres minds but not clearly.**_

_**TBC..**_


	5. Chapter 5

Complications!

Author: Megan Arlitz

Disclaimer: I don't own the Southern Vampires. Sole copyright belongs to Charlaine Harris.

Rated: M

Pairing: Bill and Sookie!

Summary: After From Dead to Worse!

Also A new chapter to ring in the New Year!

************************************************************************

_**Chapter 5**_

_**After me Bill and Eric had talked. I left the room with Bill since all my belongings were in our room still. The door closed behind me and Bill. I talked with him I apologized to him about the whole Eric thing, since Bill had my blood recently he knew how I was feeling. I was feeling a little turned on at the moment with his smirks that always got to me. **_

_**Bill then came closer to me and put his hand at the small of my back and pulled me closer to him kissed me deep and passionately. His kissing was differently than Eric's. He pulled away with fangs showing. I pulled him towards me and kissed him back, his fangs were nothing to me as I was used to kissing vampires. Why did I have to have two vampires that cared for me deeply? **_

_**I walked towards Bill and kissed him. I started to unbutton his shirt and his pants and slid both articles of clothing off of him. To my surprise he went commando, makes things easier in the process. He then ripped off my nightgown in the process. Bill guided me towards the bed and laid me down he took one of my breasts in his hand and caressed my nipple with his thumb. He then too the other breast and suckled on it licking on it letting his fangs run against my nipple, god that was a turn on. He came up to kiss me and his long fingers ran against my inner thighs towards my clit rubbing on it and then he slid his fingers in and out of me "Bill" I begged he then took his fingers out of my opening and slid his hard cock inside of me. He thrusted in and out, he pulled out and went back in as hard and as fast as he can. He rode me till my climax and then to his climax. **_

_**It was nearly dawn when we had finished. Bill gave me an envelope with money in it for the rest of the duration while we were in NY. I had to rest before I had to wake up at eleven thirty to meet up with Brianna.**_

_**I set the alarm so I could wake up and get ready. I promptly then fell asleep.**_

_**Well I woke up before the alarm went off; I hate it when that happens. **_

_**I went into take a shower to get ready for the day. I got out and I put on a Sweater to wear and a pair of jeans and my sneakers.**_

_**I left a note for Bill.**_

_**Bill,**_

_**I know what we did last night and it was wonderful. I do love you but I also love Eric as well. I am going to see about getting my own room so I can have time to my self during the trip.**_

_**Love,**_

_**Sookie.**_

_**I still had a keycard for Eric's room and I also left him a note that read.**_

_**Eric,**_

_**I need to talk with you tonight when you wake it is very important to me. I want to tell you something that happened between Bill and I after we had left your room.**_

_**Also will you please get me my own room for the duration of our stay here?**_

_**Love, **_

_**Sookie.**_

_**I walked down into the dining room to get my self something to eat since I had time. I hate waking up before the alarm clock goes off. I have 20 minutes before Brianna gets here.**_

_**I ordered scrambled eggs and bacon and pancakes for breakfast with some orange juice to wash it down. I paid the tab with some of the money that Bill had given me. It came out to twenty dollars; wow is all I could say for a ticket for one person.**_

_**As I walked out of the dining room, I looked out into the streets and saw a Red Mustang GT pull up, Brianna got out of the vehicle and I went outside to meet her. I got into the car and we talked about what we were going to do for the day. We talked about going to find Dwayne Ket to talk with him and reassure him that the vampires were not trying to start a war and get him to meet with King Falls to come to an understanding.**_

_**Dwayne lived in Long Island as well, not to far from where the King lived in Brentwood. I and Brianna talked about how we had gotten bonded to our vampires. She told me that it was basically the same situation as mine and Eric's. She really had no powers, I told her that I was part "Fay" and she knew the telepathic part already, hence me for being here in NY!**_

_**It was a half hour drive to where he lived so we got there at twelve thirty. We both got out of the car cautisly looking at each other to make sure everything was alright. I scanned around to look for any minds and all I could here was just one! We walked up to the door and knocked. Dwayne had answered the door and I asked if we could talk to him. We stepped inside his house; I then scanned once again to make sure we were safe since we were associated with the vampires. Nothing, I nodded to Brianna once again to let her know that it was safe once again. **_

_**Dwayne was wondering why we were there in the first place. I told him that the King of the Vampires had told us what was going on between the Weres and them selves. I then told him, that the Vampires did not want to have a war, that it was a big mistake. He did not believe me, not one bit. He was saying that in his head clear as day, "pissed of that the king sent over two females to talk with him." I then told him that the King wanted to meet with him tomorrow night.**_

_**I also told him that if he wanted reassurance, that he could bring all his pack as well to have back up if anything was to happen.**_

_**I got up and so did Brianna. She followed me to the door. I told him that we would be seeing him Monday night. We got back to the hotel about three thirty. I had two hours before the two vampires in my life were to get up. I asked if Brianna wanted to hang out here and talk. She said that she had to get going since her bonded would be waking up as well and that traffic at this time of day sucked in the city.**_

_**I decided then I would get my self some dinner. I walked into the dinging room and I sat down. I ordered the Filet with a baked potato and had a coke to have with it. **_

_**As soon as I was done with dinner, I took the elevator up to Eric's room as I needed to talk with him. I swiped the keycard and got in, Eric was already waking up. It was four forty five in the afternoon. The older the vampire the less sleep they needed! I walked over towards him he had just got done reading the letter I gave to him.**_

_**I told him how the meeting with Dwayne had went, and told him that he had agreed to a meeting tomorrow night. He told me that we were going to go see the King again this evening so we could talk business at seven. He then asked what I needed to talk with him about.**_

_**I then told him that Bill and I shared a bed last night. I could feel through the bond that he was furious! I told him that I was sorry. He stormed out of the room taking the bond with him.**_

_**I fell to the floor weakened. Bill woke up and felt that I needed some help he came rushing over and bit his left wrist and gave me his blood to drink, so I would get better.**_

_**I eventually got up from the floor and excused my self to the bathroom. Bill followed me in, I got undressed so I could shower Bill then took off his clothes, I stepped in the shower so did Bill. He got the shampoo and started to wash my hair out. He then rinsed out my hair and picked up the bar of soap with a washrag he lathered it up and started to wash my body off, once he got to my nipples he put the washcloth down and lathered the soap up in his hands and washed diligently around my breasts and my nipples then letting the water rinse them off. He bent down and kissed on my breast and caressed my nipples with his thumbs. "Bill" I begged he pulled up my right leg and then entered me. Thrusting in and out, he pulled out and shut off the water behind us and then got two towels so we could dry off. He picked me up and took me to the bed and laid me down. He entered me once again going in and out. My eyes rolling in the back of my head screaming his name "BILL" he put me into my climax and the next thrust brought him to his. **_

_**I got up from the bed so that I could get dressed in order to talk with the King again. I put on a nice dress suit that I brought with me to wear. Put some make up on. While I was getting dressed, Bill was on the phone trying to track down Eric so we all could take the same vehicle to talk with the King. Bill was already dressed for the evening.**_

_**Eric had told Bill that he would meet us at six thirty in the hotel lobby. It was already six so we only had a half an hour till we left to make it there by seven. **_

_**Bill.**_

_**Yes sweetheart.**_

_**I love you.**_

_**I love you too.**_

_**I offered Bill my neck and he bit me so he could feed so that he would be strong for the evening.**_

_**After that was done I washed around my neck so there would be no dried blood. We met Eric in the lobby as planned and got in a Limo to head over to the Kings.**_

_**TBC…**_


	6. Chapter 6

Complications!

Author: Megan Arlitz

Disclaimer: I don't own the Southern Vampires. Sole copyright belongs to Charlaine Harris.

Rated: M

Pairing: Bill and Sookie!

Summary: After From Dead to Worse!

Sorry this chapter took so long. I have been very busy lately!

************************************************************************

_**Chapter 6**_

_**We all were in the limo, I looked over at Eric and he looked over at Bill and gave him an eat shit and die look saying in his head " I wish someone would kill him already, so that I could have Sookie all to myself." I gave Eric a look of pure hat to what he said. I told him that I do not want Bill dead.**_

_**Eric then realized that I could hear his thoughts. "Oh shit what am I going to do" He sent back that "this could be very convenient when we are in battle and that we are not to tell any one about this"**_

_**Oh why oh why was he right about that. I looked over at Bill; he was not at ease with sitting in the same vehicle as Eric, since he knew that Eric wanted to kill him for all the pain and suffering he has caused me. I turned to ask Eric a question about what was on the Agenda tonight. He told me that we were going to a Party and that before the party I would let the King know of what happened during the meeting with Dwayne. **_

_**We shortly arrived at his mansion once again. It was so beautiful. After we had gone through security I was met out side by one of the guards his name was Scott Box he told me to wait here so I could go in side to talk with Falls.**_

_**He went into the office and let him know that I was here and ready to go into talk with him. I stepped inside the office with Eric and Bill close to me to "protect me". I had told him that I swept Dwayne's mind and it did not seem like there was any animosities between Head Vamp and Pack master. I also told him that he had agreed to a meeting so they could talk. The meeting was to take place at eight p.m. at a place called the docks.**_

_**: Kind of sounds like a mafia thing, the docks:**_

_**Tonight was a party, vampires and there parties, they did love to party, I will give them that. I had on a dress to kill. Bill had asked me to dance with him and he put out his hand and pulled me up and took me to the dance floor. A few minutes later Eric strolled up to us and asked if he could cut in. I said sure, he took my hand and pulled me off to the side. **_

_**Lover**_

_**Yes Eric**_

_**Lover, I am very sorry how I pulled out our bond it was not right of me. **_

_**I had to have Bill get me into the tub because I was so exhausted from what you did. He bathed me and took care of me. He gave me some of his blood. **_

_**What, how many times have you had Bill's blood now? **_

_**This would have been number two.**_

_**Ok I just wanted to know. I am not sure if a Human can bond with two vampires that is why I am asking. **_

_**Are we done?**_

_**Yes we are through here. I hope one day that you will find out that I am the better choice in being your man. You may go.**_

_**Bill,**_

_**Yes**_

_**It is getting late and if the King would like me to be refreshed for the meeting tomorrow night, I think we should leave so I can rest. **_

_**Bill and I walked over to the King to bow our way out, he had said see you tomorrow night at eight at the docks. **_

_**We got a cab and took it back to the hotel, once inside we strode up to the elevator to get to our room. I wanted to sleep, I was tired. Bill took out the key card and slid it into the door and it unlocked ahh, peace and quiet. **_

_**I went into the bathroom and changed into my pajamas which was a quite a relief. Bill just slid out of his shirt and his pants and had on his boxers. I slid into the big bed and Bill followed suit. I told him no sex since I was still exhausted from Eric pulling the bond out of me.**_

_**I promptly fell asleep.**_

_**TBC**_

_****************************************************************************_

_**For those who might be lost here is the timeline**_

_**Monday – Started At Merlotte's and Bill's House**_

_**Tuesday- Off Day.. Game Night Eric Called**_

_**Wednesday- Work day**_

_**Thursday- Trip to New York**_

_**Friday- Off Day, to get prepared to meet King Falls.. Slept with Eric**_

_**Saturday- Meet with king at 8 p.m.**_

_**Sunday- Meeting with Dwayne Ket- go talk to the king again**_


End file.
